Savoring Our Sins
by RoyalBlackheart
Summary: Blackout returns from duty with a little extra energy to spare. Blackout x Novastrike (oc); sticky.


**Fandom:** Transformers

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s):** Blackout x Novastrike (oc)

**Warnings:** Smut

**Status:** Complete; One-shot

**Word Count:** Somewhere in the 2,500 rage

**Summary:** There isn't one I just wanted smut :'I

**Disclaimer:** Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara.

The overhead buzzing of the dim lights irked Novastrike's audio's. The fragging things were flickering on and off once again for whatever reason. She wasn't entirely sure what ran them; Cybertronian light bulbs or some other strange source, but whatever it was it sure wasn't doing its job very well.

Grumbling as she pushed herself off the flat metal of the berth, the femme Techno Organic moves to stand and rub her servos against her forearms as she looked to the door. Waiting. Her blue optics were intense as the feeling fluttered in her very Spark impatiently. Even with the bond between the two of them currently closed, her senses were acutely aware to those footsteps and there was something- something strangely strong about their bond that left a sense of knowing that at times was almost creepy. The way that one found the other or knew they were coming, even before the bonding, said a lot about how close they were.

Right on cue, the doors to the room slid open with a hiss as the gears and mechanisms worked to the owner of these quarters. The Decepticon Hound stepped in; a massive black shadow that took over the entire doorway and engulfed one side of the room nearly as he entered. He was a frightening and formidable opponent that sent fears into Autobot's and other organisms he had not totally extinguished in his travels; and his optics of a red darker than that of his Master's. He was a sight to certainly cringe from that terrified everyone.

Well, most everyone. Pricking her ears up like an excitable kitten, the white furred contrasting tiny femme shifted from one form to another as her white lioness terrestrial guise leapt up to Blackout; the mech noticing her while moving to approach the berth. His rumbling, eerie chuckling echoing like deep thunder as his servos came out to catch his mate and cradle her to his chassis.

"The light's not working right again," Novastrike murmured as she transformed back into bipedal while squirming and twitching in Blackout's digits restlessly.

The Hound vented. "I'll get a Vehicon to see to it later," he vowed as his digits moved to rub along his mate's ears. A ghost of a real, genuine smile touched his lips; something not many got to attest to ever seeing from the mech.

Purring in response, Nova practically melted beneath the much larger Cybertronian's touch. She curls her tail in bliss as the black tuft at the end fluffs out in a fuzzy ball while leaning into his digits eagerly. Inhaling softly through her vents like she finally found the ability to relax, a recognizable scent touched the femme's sensors.

"Mmmmmm... You smell like Energon..." Novastrike remarked with a curious tone.

Blackout couldn't hide the obvious pride in his voice as he smoothly replied, "I just got finishing bringing in an offlined Autobot. My handy work. I cleaned up; sorry your super senses still pick up on it."

'Striker rolled her optics in response. "Well, as long as you're not the one hurt."

The silent opaque mech nodded in response with agreement. He preferred silence whenever possible; actions were his motive. Moving shifting his shifting digits around and against Novastrike, Blackout pets his wriggling femme who couldn't sit still in his arms. It would annoy him if he wasn't so used to her more bubbly and hyperactive attitude; a smirk in place as he watched her shiver and toss about.

Squeaking and squealing, the Techno Organic finally managed to shift about enough to gain her freedom. Giving a look that was part cross and more than just embarrassed, Nova jumped from Blackout's arms and to the berth that he had approached further since entering. The femme grumbled slightly as she stood upon the berth's edge and continued to wriggle in place like she couldn't get the feeling of Blackout's digits off of her form.

Laughing in a quiet rumble at his mate's reaction, the Decepticon Hound shakes his helm as he activates his Holoform's coding. The small nanocells, invisible to the naked optic, swarming around until they configured and a flashing, smaller image of himself formed behind Novastrike. His Holoform moved in to close the gap between them and embraced 'Striker from behind, gently pulling her to his broad chassis as she was remained still distracted and squirmy.

Squealing with surprise, Nova flails her limbs out for a moment as the Holoform draws her close. She seems to realize after a moment whose hold it was upon her and glared up to her mate's true form as she went lax and allowed herself to relax in the Holoform's hold. The projected image on the nanocells was still larger than her, but definitely a lot more compatible with only a foot and some inches difference this way rather than meters upon meters.

"Did I startle you?" The Holoform requested teasingly; the rumbling undertones of his voice growing stronger.

"Yes," snapped Nova in an instant reply to Blackout. Her focus on his true form dwindled as he sat down and offlined his optics to put his concentration and energy into fully functioning the Holoform.

Blackout's Holoform snickered in reply. "I'm sorry," he mumbled faintly as he rested his chin on top of his Techno Organic's helm.

Although the shady mech didn't see it, the femme pouted pathetically to his words. "Meanie," she scolded without real effort behind the word as she started moved to wriggle free of his grasp.

"I never said I was done with you," the Hound criticized playfully as the Techno Organic snapped free of his arms. His servo promptly grasped his mate's arm and hauled her howling body back against his frame. This time faceplate to faceplate, he could see the surprise in her optics- and the arousement.

"Blackout let _go_," Novastrike demanded in a quiet growl as her vents hitched unexpectedly. Damn the mech and his devilish good looks.

Silent laughter colored the mech's scarlet optics as he grinned down upon his little femme. "Do you really want that?" he whispered huskily while pulling her in by the waist; urging 'Striker closer still until their armor was clicking together and nearly every inch of their forms was molded together.

The Techno Organic's tail twitched erratically in response and it was all she could do not to try start begging to be touched. Her vents grew into louder pants as she squirmed with her servos trying to press at those deliciously broad shoulders. It was bad enough when he just glanced at her the attraction sparked like a fire within her, but with his rough but gentle servos against her waist and sliding around to her lower back to keep her firmly in place she felt she was going to melt beneath the flames.

"S-Stop, Blackout- _Oh_!"

Novastrike flushed as the surprised gasp escaped her. Heat was beginning to ignite her form everywhere as her mate's servos glided across her backstrut smoothly. She purred in pleasure; giving in to Blackout's rare display of temptation as his wicked digits trailed the length of her shivering back and smoothly caressed her aft.

A carnal growl emitted from the Decepticon Hound as he leaned down, his lips to a bare breath away from Nova's. "Still want to be let ago?"

Light sparked deep in the femme's blue optics as her cooling fans clicked on with a soft humming. She opened her mouth; speechless as the frisky mech rubbed his servos against her aft. Her dazed and staring expression giving Blackout the perfect opportunity to lean in and capture her lips with his.

Novastrike moaned lustfully against her mate's lips as she trembled; her entire form vibrating from the deep purring that echoed as faint backdrop noise. Each quiver of desire from her frame heightening her senses to a whole new level. She held a sharp awareness of Blackout's servos moving against her hungrily as he pressed his digits into the spaces of her armor and the seams of her joints wherever he could to massage and stroke every sensual spot he could put his greedy fingers on.

Their glossia intertwined and danced together with urgent demands held in the whispers of their contact. By now the room was filled with the beautiful sound of metal grinding against the metal erotically and the echoes of Sparks blooming into song of passion. Soprano and baritone collided into a mesmerizing song of beauty while the Hound's engines droned a heavy note that clashed with the purring drawing out of Novastrike.

Scooping his femme up quickly, Blackout carefully brought her down to lay upon the berth. He hovered over her snow white form, locked in the endless kiss as his teasing brushing began to take on a more possessive, raw contact along her form. With each catch in their cooling fans he growled with ecstasy as he shifted just enough to press his arm and part her legs.

Novastrike gave a throaty moan in response as she arched up against her mate. Her digits found the seams in Blackout's shoulders and she latched on tightly; digging her digits in to a point that was probably borderline painful. Sanity was long gone by now; they were primal animals bent on basic needs. All she could hope to do was to cling tightly and anchor herself to her mate to survive the craving that consumed her Spark.

"Frag me ihard/i," Nova croaked in a helpless whimper, her voice muffled as she pressed her faceplate into Blackout's large chassis.

The shadow mech grunted in his lone reply; too spellbound for words. His digits were stroking 'Striker's pelvic plating with sensual temptation as he leaned into his mate and nibbled at her neck cables. She was hot and twisting beneath him with soft mewls of demanded longing as he went from nipping to suckling and lapping the wires. Where one thread of crashing yearning would end another would begin in an endless cycle of pushing and pulling; a single unity of need as Blackout's expert servos dug into Novastrike's circuitry like a starved animal.

Optics flashing deliriously from the satisfactory thrill of the game, Nova groaned as rivets of euphoria sent her processor spinning. The small teasing kisses on her neck cables stopped abruptly and she was suddenly assaulted by a greedy kiss to her mouth once more. She bit down lightly upon the Hound's lower lip as he dominated her; left her breathless and wanting more.

His servo was moving again; pressing along her hip and caressing a seductive stroke along the inside of her thigh. Their cooling fans were working as hard as they could, but the temperature of the room was infinitely cooler than they were and a light condensation was forming on armor now. Their limbs were tangled together and if not for the vast color differences, it would have been near impossible to tell the difference in whose body parts were whose.

Blackout slipped his large servo around the knee joint of his femme's leg and hiked it up to wrap around his waist. Novastrike didn't need the queue on what to do as she shifted her other leg into the same position; straddled. A moan ripped through her throat and into the kiss as Blackout pulled his provocative digits free of her circuits and pressed their bodies even closer.

The Decepticon Hound's voice was thick and husky; deeper than the forbidding sound naturally was as he spoke up against her mouth, "I'll frag you hard, alright."

Positioning himself better over his mate, their lips moving in mirror unison as they explored each other's mouth, Blackout allowed for his interface panel to slid open smooth and with silent ease. The sound was buzzing in Novastrike's audios as she unlatched her own interface panel and bowed hopefully against her mech. The heat was becoming unbearable and just the light teasing was edging her towards a quick overload.

Smothering his servos around Nova's tiny waist, Blackout held her in an iron grip as she wriggled with labored pants of desire. Releasing the kiss, the mech met his scarlet optics with the navy of his femme's. He leaned into her; pressing his large and erect cable into his femme's wet smaller port. The long moan that erupted from his mate as she forced her digits deeper into the seams of his shoulder caused miniature explosions of pain-pleasure coursing down his backstrut and a feral snarl rumbled forth from his vocalizer.

"_Blackout_," Novastrike whimpered with urgency as he filled her; shuddering with anticipation.

The mech's optics momentarily offlined; savoring the sound of his name on his mate's lips. The way she curled his name on her glossia, begging him to continue by his designation alone was pure paradise all on its own.

Rocking at first carefully into 'Striker's port so it would ease to his considerable size, the Hound gritted her derma to resist the urge to pound into his mate and claim her. It was a tight fit and if she wasn't stretched at all he was afraid of causing any form of damage to his precious femme. The last thing he wanted was an incident.

Nova bucked, squirming as she clung tightly to him. With each gentle advance he took she demanded more of him, keening and making soundless wails of arousement. The encouragement was all Blackout needed; he was hardly containing himself as it was and his pace picked up with each thrust growing more urgent and powerful than the last.

Shocks of intimate ecstasy and sensual pleasure flowed through the pair. The sweetly compassionate and tame rocking as their hips joined together in harmony growing into a more brutal, rough coupling as the Decepticon Hound fondled his servos over his mate's form; pinning her to the berth with nothing but the cries of pleasure escaping them.

Throwing her helm back, Novastrike moaned loudly in pleasure as she arched to meet another plunge from Blackout's cable. She just barely caught her name coming from her mate in a raspy, hardly audible growl of wild euphoria. It was the hottest sound she'd ever heard in her life and made the sparks dancing along their forms with each meeting of their hips grows more intense as her mate slammed into her aching, lubricant drenched port.

"_Yes, please! Ahh, frag me harder_," Nova screamed, her digits latching deep into Blackout's shoulder as she rode the waves of blissful shockwaves from each thrust that drove her mate's cable deeper and deeper inside.

The rhythm picked up another notch and Blackout groaned; a deep, rattling sigh of satisfaction. Lubricant was dripping onto the berth and onto Novastrike's inner thighs as she wriggled and shuddered; growing closer to the edge and towards her overload. There was a lustful, dominant pride inside knowing that _he _was the reason for her most sinful joy and it was _his _touch she craved to drive her crazy with needy anticipation.

A sharp cry left 'Striker as the overload suddenly pulled her in unexpectedly; an explosion of the most sensuous delight slamming through her body. Her overload triggered Blackout's as he moaned in the most animalistic and sinister way possible. As the flood of pleasure took them, the mech crushed his mate against his chassis and kissed her with the most savage intensity imaginable.

Finally, sore and exhausted, they parted lips to cycle air through their steaming vents. Their optics meeting once again; blue and red, as the spectrums of love and lust still crackled the air around them.

"You never answered my question," Blackout finally managed to state in a puff of warm ventilated air; a triumphant grin beginning to spread over his features.

Her optics flashing dully, Novastrike slipped her digits free of Blackout's shoulders; having left groove impressions in the Holoform's armor that luckily would disappear when the projection was turned off. She traced her digits against her mech's neck in slow, seductive circles as they looked into each other's optics.

"Frag me again you aft," Nova chided, a suppressed smile breaking through her expression.

With a lazy chuckle, Blackout was more than happy to comply with that order.


End file.
